<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不可撤回 by Lukascanfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195343">不可撤回</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukascanfly/pseuds/Lukascanfly'>Lukascanfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breddy, Twosetviolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukascanfly/pseuds/Lukascanfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>那些伟大的幻想随着深入他骨髓的另一半灵魂一起消失，不可撤回的消息留存在云端。是他，还是杨博尧，没有人是特殊的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>不可撤回</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8:30<br/>陈韦丞清醒过来的时候，发现他在浴室里一遍一遍的洗手，浴缸那边拉着浴帘，血迹粘在外面，地板上的黏腻让他差点打滑。</p><p>他先问了自己一遍，你还好吗？答案是否定的，这一点也不好，浴室的白色瓷砖加上刺目的血迹让他觉得自己两个小时之前演了一场电锯惊魂，他不想做出更多充足的假设以搞明白自己做了什么，他尽全力想要回想起这之前发生的事，什么都没有，他的记忆里一片空白，好像从昨天晚上开始睡个觉就到了这里，面对着铺满地版的番茄酱，还有浴缸里那个他不忍直视且根本就不认识的尸体。</p><p>我不认识。这个想法出现在他的额头前面的一块区域，却开始逐渐模糊。</p><p>我不认识吗？他也不顾身上并不舒服的触感，连滚带爬地冲过去，扒着那副尸体仔细的看，学医让他见过不少尸体，他也亲自切了不少动物，尸体上面横七竖八的痕迹很明显出自一个新手，如果真的是他，就算他喝到断片喝到失去意识，他也绝对不会就这样随便在尸体上面划拉几刀，刀口极其不专业，他甚至感觉有点恶心。</p><p>陈韦丞的初步推断，死亡时间是在昨天，死因是窒息，对方喝了酒，而且喝了不少，呕吐物卡在他的喉咙里，他记得自己昨天——</p><p>——自己昨天也喝了酒，但是好像这个男人......想到这里，他又被打断了思路，像是录像带中间被截取了一段。陈韦丞打开自己的手机，上面显示的时间是12月31日，正巧是上午8点半，浴室里没有窗户，他甚至都不清楚这是哪里的浴室。</p><p>他颓然坐下，一瞬间过多的情绪甩到他的脸上，让他对一切都感觉到麻木，他的腰很痛，以前做手术站久了落下的职业病，他打开手机，拨通了一个号码。</p><p>“你好，这里是杨博尧，我现在不在家，可能在练琴或者在去练琴的路上，当然也可能是去接私活儿了，总之我回来之后会回电话给你，能不能回来也不一定，如果你接受这种百分之五十的有来无回的话，那请在哔声后留言——”</p><p>听完这段预录的语音是陈韦丞的习惯。</p><p>“杨，我忘了这是第几次来了，你不该说那句话的，你知道，就是回不来那句。”陈韦丞用刚刚沾满了血的手捂住嘴巴，他问到熟悉的味道，这本该令他安心，可比起这个，杨博尧的声音给他的情绪波动更大，“我这段时间没给你打电话，因为我很忙，医生的诊所总得开下去对吧？又有好多人来开设义体武器申请，处理这些文件我真的烦都烦死了。”</p><p>他沉吟了一会儿，“现在是，12月31号的早上八点半，这该死的一年又要过去了，我敢打赌你肯定不知道今年发生了什么，你可能对所有人都了解，但是我还是想打给你，我知道你会听到这段语音。”</p><p>“我看吧，我看看今天能不能把自己放出来回去看看你，撬锁还是别的什么，希望你还在那儿。”</p><p>“另外一件事。”</p><p>陈韦丞没有挂断电话，他低下头去，整个人靠向抽水马桶，深吸了一口气，空气里到处都是恐怖又恶心的死亡的细胞的味道，他甚至还闻到了一些柑橘馥郁奇的香水味儿，这大概是他昨天喷在身上的，现如今要买香水可不是件容易事，他在斟酌这句话要不要说出口，不过坦诚，杨博尧喜欢坦诚。</p><p>“我可能杀人了。”</p><p> </p><p>9:00<br/>陈韦丞在这半个小时里坐在浴室地板上把这短短一年的时间回忆了一下，觉得自己老了十岁。杨博尧并不是因为这幅皮囊而喜欢他，自然他也不是因为杨博尧的脑子而喜欢杨博尧，这种东西很难说，不过是一些精神方面的痛苦链接，但凡事要往好的方面看，就算是这短短的一年他老了十岁，也并没有超过他和杨博尧相识的时间，在另外一个十多年中他们相处的还不错，他记得他们第一次见面的时候是在路上一个追尾事故，这年头没有人会愿意开着带塑胶轮子的老爷车在街上跑，杨博尧很侥幸就是其中之一，所以陈韦丞在惊讶于机械文艺复兴的同时还是在大马路上嚷嚷着让他赔钱，这车是他爸的，悬浮驱动，紧贴地面上方十厘米，他给偷偷改装的自带火焰喷气效果，他当时十几岁，觉得这个特别酷。</p><p>而杨博尧对此嗤之以鼻，明明只比他大一岁，在街上抽着电子烟指着他的鼻子说他是个土包子，交警把他俩分开，让他们私下解决，否则直接扫描ID上传记录给家里，这事情在这个区很常见，交警也不想耗费精力惹事，最终他们俩去喝了一杯，橙汁，杨博尧把陈韦丞父亲的车拉进了自己在外面的一个小车库，答应帮他修一修，其实不是什么大问题也很好解决，十几岁男孩友情的开始也是如此。</p><p>“你怎么修？像外面那些车厂的机械作业吗？”</p><p>“说你土包子你确实是土包子。”杨博尧打开桌面上唯一的一个显示器，各种电路板连接、HDMI插口和他不太懂的缆线，“偷别人的ID叫个人来把车拉走不就得了，毕竟你也没钱我也没钱。”</p><p>杨博尧14岁的时候就黑能进别人的系统芯片搞一些小偷小摸还把琴拉得无比漂亮，而13岁的陈韦丞在学校理科全A且自己在外面打义体装置的黑工，就是因为一个小车祸，他们周六日会在杨博尧的小车库见面，喝橙汁，做数学题，因为VR大乱斗或者喷射战士大打出手，把网线摔到对方脸上。</p><p>“你想做什么？”陈韦丞问他，“你都知道我的了，我也得知道你的，得用秘密交换秘密。”</p><p>“什么做什么，我就想活下去，活得好好的，有吃有喝，像你一样做个义体医生？我看你以后八成会转入地下，住六块钱公寓，喝工业酒精，然后因为卷进某个科技公司的巨大骗局而丢掉小命扬名天下。”</p><p>“虽然不愿意承认，但是这样子的未来居然就在我眼前。”陈韦丞哈哈大笑，“那不是还有你吗，到时候我如果真的到这步田地，那得麻烦你给我照顾照顾生意了，到时候如果你真的有吃有喝，开着最新款的纳扎雷，那我就得去你家蹭房子住。”</p><p>“我家就是车库，还真是屈尊降贵了。”</p><p>少年时代的陈韦丞不会想到未来发生的事，他只会幻想，想象自己成为一个伟大的人，而这个伟大里面还连带着杨博尧，不然就算不上是伟大，可能会有自己的科技公司，可能会有自己的义体武器医院，帮助想死的人安乐死，给想活下去的人装机械假肢，用VR游戏逃避现实，这种日子再好不过。</p><p>不过他们的十几岁也很快就过去了，城里乱七八糟的事情和信息量每天都在爆炸，他在上完医学院之后，把在宿舍的东西收拾出去，继续回到了这个城市，现在他想起来总是很怀疑为什么自己要回来，仿佛他不回来就能得到更好的生活一样，十七岁下午的那个关于用秘密交换秘密的谈话的确是离他远去了，他看着和杨博尧的messenger云端记录，却说不出口这些事情发生在昨天。</p><p> </p><p>11:00<br/>陈韦丞已经是第三次尝试去撬锁，他检查了一下这个房间，没有什么东西是可以用得上的，洗手台上面只有牙刷牙杯和毛巾。这个锁并不是电子锁，反倒有点杨博尧的味道，他坚决不换义体，坚决不给大门用电子锁，坚决不开悬浮车，摩托车自行车都包括在内，他宁愿去垃圾场捡塑胶轮子回来自己找人组装也绝对不会开。杨博尧总有些自己的原则，这让他看起来和周围的人格格不入，陈韦丞觉得机械文艺复兴并不足以形容他，这根本就是各个层面上的文艺复兴，确实有这样的组织存在，纸质书复兴组织，人类纯粹组织，还有什么膨化食品包装协会，陈韦丞看来觉得这些很傻，至少他觉得杨博尧更重视精神上的东西，灵与肉分开来看，用灵魂驱使自己的肉体，不过在这玩意儿也数字化之后，杨博尧自己都不敢肯定他的努力是否有意义。</p><p>陈韦丞是个医学生，他之前的工作是在一个一眼就能看全整个城市的大厦里给病人看诊，这里住着能付得起最贵医疗设施的人，他们把在这座大厦脚底下的人的器官买来装进自己的身体里，明明他们可以使用机械器官，但是这好像是为了显示自己的身份，名流酒会的时候说出来好听一些，这个器官哪里哪里买的，和自己眼睛颜色不一样的眼珠子又是谁的，陈韦丞听过不少，也不以为意，他努力锻炼身体，小心的保护它们，为的就是不需要有哪一天要用它们来换钱维持生计。</p><p>他当时24岁，有吃有喝，开着最新款的纳扎雷，住着数得上的房子，杨博尧对于自己的承诺好像转移到了陈韦丞身上，果然愿望说出来都是不管用的。</p><p>而杨博尧呢，杨博尧觉得自己不值得一提，陈韦丞常回去他的小车库看他——哦不，现在是大车库了，他在城郊租了一个空间，设施没什么改变，显示器，电缆线，塑胶轮子的老爷车，和小提琴。在当时，他做着地下黑客，住六块钱公寓，喝工业酒精，除了没有因为卷入阴谋丢掉性命之外，好像和那次谈话的内容没有分别。</p><p>陈韦丞不会对杨博尧的选择说什么，他的成绩很好却没有选择离开这个城市上大学，他和家里吵了很大一架，他从不认为生在这里就应该长在这里，只是和赛博空间接触的时间久了之后，他觉得其实去哪里都一样，每一个地方都没有区别，指望去另一个更好的地方见识更大的世界，他不如躺在车库的躺椅上来一场VR喷射战士。陈韦丞当然不这么想，不过也的确借助了杨博尧鬼才一般的代码破解能力，他没有复习的考试基本都是杨博尧给他偷的卷子，他们之间使用杨博尧自己开发的messenger系统，也就叫messenger，app的图标上面是一个微缩版ns，可笑至极，理由仅仅是因为杨博尧不想把精力耗费在装饰一个程序上把它推销出去，否则他早就家财万贯了。</p><p>这个messenger很简单，和line还有微信没有区别，可是充斥着杨博尧自己的理念，没有自定义表情包而采用emoji，没有乱七八糟的广告，页面干净简单，联系人只有他和陈韦丞，数据上传他自己的服务器云端，更重要的，消息不可撤回，杨博尧极其讨厌撤回消息的功能，他认为他们之间没什么好撤回的，说出来的话泼出去的水，为了聊天不打错字？“得了吧，谁没有个自己出厂设置的手呢”——杨博尧经常这么说。</p><p>他的观念在这个messenger系统里体现的淋漓尽致，除了陈韦丞，在这个世界上最能了解一个地下顶尖黑客的方法也就在这个app里面了，陈韦丞把这个软件当作一种习惯，像13岁开始习惯杨博尧到现在一样习惯一个软件。杨博尧的工作跟台风一样，不来就风平浪静在车库里捣鼓一些小程序，一旦来了就大风过境几天几夜不睡觉，除了中间人和生意对象谁也不联系，陈韦丞了解他的作息，知道他什么时候给自己倒咖啡，趁着这个功夫和他聊上两句，也知道他可能不回复，但他总会回复的，messenger里的消息一向有来有往，这是杨博尧对待陈韦丞的原则，你只要说话了，那我肯定回复你，不管回复什么，一个emoji也行。</p><p>所以陈韦丞在杨博尧接活儿的日子会翻看他们之前的聊天记录，除了宫崎英高的游戏，也就这个能让他像吸鸦片一样沉迷其中。</p><p>不得不说，开发自己的messenger，这是杨博尧人生开始以来做的最正确的一个决定。</p><p> </p><p>14:00<br/>据陈韦丞推测，他和浴室里的这具尸体在一起差不多快12小时了，锁刚刚才被他弄开，这间屋子是之前杨博尧总是住的一个六块钱公寓，面对现在的情况，陈韦丞反而觉的这具尸体到底是谁其实已经不重要了，因为这可能代表着另外的事情，而这个事情关乎着杨博尧。</p><p>他决定先把这具尸体处理掉，直接激光扫描烧焦大概是个不错的选择，现在的垃圾厂里堆满了来历不明的尸体，陈韦丞验证了一下尸体上面留存的DNA，发现不属于现在掌权的任何一个，既然死因是因为呕吐物卡在喉咙里而窒息，那他顶多算是个侮辱尸体，他觉得自己多余做这些举动，叫了一个信得过的人来把尸体拉走，随便丢在哪儿也就算了，没人会去找一个年过四十无儿无女的赛博社会垃圾，一切能用云端计算量化之后，人命只是无数代码中的其中一个。</p><p> </p><p>18:30<br/>六块钱公寓还维持着之前杨博尧住着时候的样子，在城市的角落里破旧不堪，他和老板交谈了一下，老板挥动着自己那装着刀叉的机械手，谈及杨博尧，他满脸回忆，人到了这个岁数更容易想起从前，他说杨博尧是个好小子，这是他见过的最奇怪但是也最勇敢的人。</p><p>的确。陈韦丞也这么想。</p><p>杨博尧失踪是在三年前，陈韦丞一开始没能发现，他以为杨博尧又接了一个大单子，可是随着时间一点一点过去，杨博尧打破了自己的原则，那就是陈韦丞说话必定回复，杨博尧从不会打破原则，那肯定就是他这个人遇到了些麻烦。</p><p>陈韦丞丢下大厦里的工作跑去城郊的车库找他，杨博尧的邻居纷纷表示已经很久都没有见过他了，最后一次见他是在几天前，当时他没有任何异常，上午普通的走出车库，然后就再也没有回来。</p><p>他不甘心是杨博尧被谁给扣下来了，他知道做地下黑客这一行很容易遇到危险，可是杨博尧在接单子的时候总会告诉他是什么单子，给谁做，具体内容是什么活儿，他也有自信自己的系统不可能被别人查到，所以总会如实和陈韦丞汇报，这是给陈韦丞的一种安心，也是在自己的云端做记录，只要拥有数据，他甚至都能把核弹偷出来。</p><p>他给杨博尧打了无数个电话，全是无人接听，而杨博尧也早就不和家里联系，他自然不可能去杨家找他，陈韦丞此时作为所谓的大厦里的人却毫无办法，他发现他得到的这些东西并不足以支持他去找一个住在城郊的黑客，最新款的纳扎雷没有在街上跑的理由，如果有理由，那也是去找杨博尧。</p><p>后来他在大厦里接诊了一个病人，对方是城外的一个科技公司的CEO，要做心脏手术，器官不知道是谁那里买来的，CEO工作很忙，常常有员工打电话给他，每日的例行检查里他也在不断的接电话，他表明不需要陈韦丞回避，大概谈的生意都无关紧要，只是他有一次提到了一个黑客的动向，表示一直在找他，心脏波纹有跳动却一直无法定位，听员工和CEO字里行间的描述，陈韦丞确定他们说的就是杨博尧，他不可能当场发作抓着CEO的领子质问他那个人究竟怎么样了，好消息是，这至少代表着杨博尧依然活在某个地方。</p><p>他没事。这让陈韦丞活要见人死要见尸的想法抛却了后半部分，他放松了一些。</p><p>手术做完之后他辞去了大厦里面的工作，转而也在城郊租了一间房子，最新款的纳扎雷送给了朋友，他卡里面的积蓄足以支持他在这个城市里的任何一个角落活下去，他做了地下义体医生，住六块钱公寓，喝工业酒精，寻找因为卷进科技公司的巨大骗局而下落不明的友人。他知道只有混在这种地方，才有可能把杨博尧挖出来，那段时间他生杨博尧的气，气他不告诉自己，气他不愿意和自己一起承担，也气自己没有及时询问他之前接单子的风险，导致现在这种莫名其妙的局面。他无可奈何的发现无论是杨博尧还是自己，都也只是数据代码中的其中一个，这个世界照常运转，没有人会因为杨博尧不见了而无法生存，也没有人会因为在街上遇见失魂落魄的陈韦丞而上来问问他是不是有什么事情，依旧会有无数没有杨博尧厉害的黑客代替他完成委托，会有无数不比陈韦丞负责的医生继续在大厦中给名流们服务，总是有无尽的麻烦需要去解决，总是有无尽的数据需要去窃取，总是有无尽的器官需要买卖，总是有无数的人选择沉默。</p><p>那些伟大的幻想随着深入他骨髓的另一半灵魂一起消失，不可撤回的消息留存在云端。是他，还是杨博尧，没有人是特殊的。</p><p> </p><p>20:00<br/>结束和老板的谈话后，他出了六块钱公寓的门，走在这条他已经住了三年的街上，这个城市并不大，14岁的陈韦丞还会开着父亲的车和杨博尧一起在城郊横冲直撞，杨博尧要求在车载音乐上播放小提琴曲，那些音乐家幸好暂时还没有被人们遗忘，每当这种时候，陈韦丞还是会微小的感谢数据的存在。</p><p>他再次拿出手机，听了一遍这些年自己给杨博尧打过的电话的录音，发现他其实没有什么长进，从14岁开始他和杨博尧聊的总是一些无聊的事情，涉及的范围很广，但都浅尝辄止，杨博尧乐于和他讨论，他们的知识面总是个谜，缸中之脑，赛博朋克，阶级壁垒，拉普拉斯妖，神与造物，而现在的陈韦丞总是想，可能上帝在创造这个世界的时候提出了重重的假设，但由于这些假设过于麻烦，所以祂把这些东西丢给人类自己去解决了。</p><p>杨博尧和他提到过可能现在的一切都是大数据灌输给他们的幻觉，你能拥有自主意识也只是你的大脑在大数据的影响下灌输给你的意识，这些都不是真的。杨博尧总是陷入这些问题中，因为他总是和数据库接触，他看到的东西，陈韦丞只能看到其中的万分之一，他毕竟不是黑客，他的专业总是在教导他要去拯救一些事物，而这些事物等待也期待着他的拯救，他自以为可以，但事到如今连自己的身边人都无法得到他的援手。</p><p>做了三年的地下义体医生，他才终于理解为什么杨博尧会这么想，他了解杨博尧一如杨博尧了解他，可他真正走到杨博尧的身边，也只是在这短短的三年中，在这三年里他在城郊几乎被沦为数据的人淹没，他成为其中的一员之后，深谙里面的道理，杨博尧当时想说给他，他并不赞同，而他现在依旧不赞同，但也终于可以接受，他也像杨博尧一样，不再如之前那般执着于旅行，执着于外面的世界，休息的时候他宁愿在家里来的躺椅上一局VR喷射战士。</p><p>他过上了杨博尧过了27年的生活，打破了一些，推倒了一些，也重建了一些，他发现住在城市的阴暗角落没有像言语描述的那样糟糕，塑胶轮胎的老爷车自然也有它存在的必要，最新款的纳扎雷早就没有像以前那样吸引人，他出门在大厦附近散步，看到之前他诊治的那些名流权贵走出大厦，身上光滑如新，没有任何金属的反光，却也像一个个行走的数据，还不如他家对面的吧台酒保的生命更鲜活。</p><p>每到这种时刻，他总是无比的想念杨博尧。</p><p> </p><p>22：50<br/>处理尸体的人来了消息，说事情办妥了，陈韦丞把塑胶轮胎的老爷车开出来，往城郊驶去，他打算在外面兜兜风，然后去看看杨博尧。</p><p>一年前他收到已经失踪两年多的杨博尧的消息的时候，觉得恍如隔世，messenger上的消息已经很久都没有再更新，反而是他打给杨博尧的电话录音一个接一个的出现，他知道这些数据依旧保留在服务器云端，所以也没有很担心。</p><p>「想我吗？」</p><p>这语气欠打得很，他当时的一瞬间就拨通了杨博尧的电话，依旧没人接，而且提示语音已经变成了不在服务区。</p><p>“我的老天啊你想干什么？你知不知道我一直在找你？杨博尧你还想活吗？你到底在哪儿？”他手抖到根本打不了字，直接在messenger上发了语音过去，过了一会儿，他收到了回复。</p><p>「这件事情说来话长，我没有办法接电话，我也没办法打电话，事情太多了，我也是刚刚才搜索到黑墙里的漏洞……老天，你到底给我打了多少电话留言」</p><p>陈韦丞打算给他点时间慢慢听，不过还是在messenger上跟他大吵了一架，他一个语音消息发过去，对面好像有延迟一样，总是要过一会儿才能回复，那一次的对话最终还是以杨博尧发来「服务器我还没有搭载自己的数据，等我发消息给你」而结束。</p><p>他沉浸在找到了杨博尧的喜悦中，但同时也很想知道他到底在哪里。</p><p>事情比陈韦丞想象的还要离谱，几个月后杨博尧再次出现在messenger，还是用一条一条消息告诉了他前因后果，信息量之大超乎他的理解，简单来说，只有一点陈韦丞没猜错，杨博尧的确是被卷进了科技公司的一个巨大的骗局之中，他被人阴了，虽然在技术层面没有人能拿他做文章，但是他被推出去充当了枪手，那段时间他其实已经处在一个极其危险的环境中了，他要是想要继续光明正大地活着，就得把对方的云端搞垮，于是他直接把自己的意识连入了赛博空间的黑墙里，用他自己开发的数据库。刚进去的时候他的意识被巨大的数据量差点冲散，在黑墙里使自己的信息变得牢固就花了非常久的时间，当然，他自己以为没多久，从重整意识到适应黑墙到建立自己的数据链再到找到通道联系陈韦丞，他花了两年时间。</p><p>这话听起来简直是天方夜谭，但如果说的人是杨博尧，那也没那么不可思议，六块钱公寓的老板的确说对了，杨博尧就是个奇怪又勇敢的人。</p><p>也是个欠揍的人。陈韦丞在心里补充。</p><p>“所以？这就是你丢下我的理由？”陈韦丞问。</p><p>「我不能把风险丢给你，阿丞，这么做违背了我的原则，你手无寸铁，我不可能把你暴露在公开信息之下，如果我出事了，他们第一个搞的就是你。」</p><p>“那你现在在哪儿？”</p><p>陈韦丞还是去了杨博尧的那个车库找到了暗门，在车库的地下室他改建了，变成了一个和他14岁的那个车库一样大的空间。杨博尧在地下室里躺了整整两年，带着呼吸器，身上和脑子上插着各种管子，在赛博空间里不断游走，企图找到一条路出来，这两年里他没什么变化，还是那副熟悉的样子，颓废，对这个世界不抱希望，却充满生机。</p><p>陈韦丞哭了，他不知道自己为什么哭，这是件好事，他也庆幸现在杨博尧看不见他，不知道他到底是以怎样复杂的情绪面对已经在自己眼前的杨博尧的。</p><p>“你什么时候能回来？”</p><p>「我不能给你一个承诺，我也不知道我要在黑墙里面留多久才能让你我免除杀身之祸，我无法说服你相信我，但是我会回来。」</p><p>“好。”</p><p>对陈韦丞来说，这就够了。</p><p>「还记得我跟你说的话吗？」</p><p>「不要畏惧语境下的假设，不要放弃思考。阿丞，我开发的messenger消息不可撤回，你说出来的，我都可以看到，而那都是真实存在的。」</p><p>“谁没有个自己出厂设置的手呢？”陈韦丞说，此时他擦干眼泪，对着手机屏幕回以一个笑容，他希望这个笑，杨博尧也可以看见。</p><p> </p><p>23：50<br/>车库地下室还是那么阴冷，陈韦丞调高了室内的环境温，脱掉大衣坐在了显示器前面的椅子上，杨博尧在赛博空间里搭载好了服务器，他可以随时和陈韦丞联系，但杨博尧也嘱咐他，没有必要的情况下他们尽量不要聊天，黑墙里的数据不比他自己的服务器，他必须得把一些访问记录删除才能保证不被发现，他也会给陈韦丞汇报进度，比如破防到哪一步了，只不过他们两个没有一个提什么时候能回来的事。</p><p>在这期间，陈韦丞转变了一个新的习惯，他不再依赖VR喷射战士，而是直接来杨博尧的地下车库，就看着他，也不在messenger上发语音消息，只是和杨博尧的躯壳说说话，聊聊最近的事情，想起来了，再在电话录音里给他留个言，照例听完杨博尧的预录语音，继续说下去。</p><p>这是杨博尧的意识进入赛博空间的第三年，也是他做地下义体医生的第三年，他已经列了一份清单，等杨博尧回来之后要做什么，要吃什么，要进行什么复健，他不可能再回去大厦里面做医生了，他们也不可能再有科技公司了，自然也不可能扬名天下，就在车库搭伙过日子也不失为一个好的选择，伟大的幻想被他抛进了黑墙里，取而代之的，墙的另一面里有一个和他相识了十几年的人，那个人在为了他们两个而拼尽全力，的确他们是无数数据代码的一员，可这也无所谓，至少他知道杨博尧还活在这些数据里，那这些数据就必定有存在的意义。</p><p> </p><p>00：00<br/>“新年快乐。”<br/>几秒钟后，显示器的屏幕中出现了一句话。<br/>「新年快乐。」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>